


Cube Escape: The Lake; I Didn't Even Want To Be Here, Let Me Go Fishing

by The_narwhals_awaken



Series: Rusty Lake: Perspective [2]
Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Game narration, Game: Cube Escape: The Lake, Gen, POV Second Person, both endings included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_narwhals_awaken/pseuds/The_narwhals_awaken
Summary: A quiet day in 1971.  A lake, a cabin, and a nice day fishing.  What could possibly go wrong?
Series: Rusty Lake: Perspective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946701
Kudos: 4





	Cube Escape: The Lake; I Didn't Even Want To Be Here, Let Me Go Fishing

It was a lovely day. The cabin was small, but cozy. You set up for fishing, ignoring the quiet whispers that suggested that the cabin had nowhere to sleep. And in surprisingly good condition for being abandoned. 

You went fishing, working your way through a variety of bait. It was odd that there was a key in the shrimp, but you’d seen weirder things- in your own home, even. But that was why you were here. 

One time, you pulled in a shadowy figure. A few stabs of the fish knife left you confused but safe, with a bloodstained apple and a tree sprouting from the fish you’d been planning to eat. Shrugging, you put the apple on the tree where the guide you’d found on top of the window showed you to.

The cabin was only raising more questions- a whole eyeball, perfectly preserved, behind a loose board with a slot just the right size for your crowbar? This wasn’t right, and some of the things you’d caught weren’t normal either. But half of it seemed to be the Lake. The Lake wouldn’t hurt you, not unless it could gain something from it- and it had more to gain from you yet. How you knew that, you didn’t know, but it reminded you of the crows you’d see waiting on the trees outside your window. Thinking of them reminded you of your mother. You should get in contact with her again, as she’d been nervous lately. 

You found two lockboxes. The first one held a blue gem. You put the other aside for later. You put the gem in the final empty spot on the tree, and watched as the five-pointed star formed, then paused. Something was different. As you turned, slowly, you saw that out the window was a black void. Turning even slower, you found that standing in the door was a shadowy figure, who stood, advanced, and closed in on you. 

A blink. A flash of something, and the blue gem was in your hand. You turned to the other lockbox. Written on it: ‘Remember the code. Change your fate’. Carefully, you put in the code from the old safe. It opened, revealing a green gem. You put it in and watched as the pentagon formed, extra rays surrounding the cabin, then paused. Something was different. As you turned, slowly, you saw that out the window was a black void. Turning even slower, you found that standing in the void was a shadowy figure, who stood, advanced, and was blocked by the rays of light forming a pentagon-shaped shield. Looking at it again, it reminded you of the monsters of your childhood stories. It tried again, making the shield flash once more. It tried a third time and disappeared, the void outside turning white and the figure collapsing into a black cube. You would be safe- for now. 


End file.
